Bbgun09
About Me Hello there! I am one of the CivEx First Light and Next Iteration Admins. My area of expertise is the lore, development, and community management. I have been playing on CivEx since 1.0, but only recently joined the staff team during the development cycle of the latest iteration of the server. I've been playing minecraft since beta 1.4 and have a decent amount of experience doing pretty much all there is to do in the game. So if there's anything you're having trouble with, from redstone to building to modding, feel free to contact me! I can probably help you out. 1.0 This was the first CivEx iteration that I played on, joining just a few weeks after the dust had settled from the first world war. I instantly joined the Lakeheart Dominion, a union of nations around the central lake of the map that became a single nation-state just a little while before I joined. I eventually became a Warden of the Dominion, filling in the position of one of the old guard that became inactive. A Warden in Lakeheart was an individual responsible for a large tract of land. The were sort of like mayors of towns, but for whole regions. I was Warden of the Edge, the capital of which was a small town called Vallenheim which was originally just a fortress. Soon it became one of the most populous cities in the dominion after I worked hard to recruit many newfriends into the nation. It was good times for a long time. Soon however, not long after I joined, we were caught up in war after aligning ourselves with one of the major world powers--The Realm of Light. It was actually a war against our old ally Moria, and they were the aggressors. We won, and with that became back to back world war champs. Afterwards, I helped build the Grimdale Trade Union, an alliance of sorts between a group of friendly nations around the river to the south of Lakeheart, known as the Grimdale. I was able to construct this alliance by selling it as a Trade Affiliation, as I was the minister of commerce at the time. From the union I was able to construct what would later become the Union of Southern Nations, a mega-alliance between all of the active nations south of the Lake, with which I aimed to eventually create a grand single nation. However, it was not to be. At the same time one of the old guard of the Dominion, the minister of domestic affairs, had been in backdoor chats with the Eryndor Union and the Federation. They announced the Union of Western Powers without any vote in the dominion, which was entirely illegal, but also completely impossible to prevent as that minister was widely seen by the world to be the leader of the Lakeheart Dominion. We left the USN in favor of this new UWP. Not too long after that World War Three broke out, giving me the chance to enact my last-ditch effort to make all of the work I had put in come to fruition--I would start a civil war in the dominion claiming the war and alliance to be illegal along with all of the new recruits who made up the majority of the active population of the Dominion and were loyal to me. The day before I was to put my plan into action, Luni released a downloadable copy of the server will all ore, hidden chest, and snitch locations to the public. This was the equivalent of nuclear armageddon on the server and would go down in infamy as one of the most terrible things anyone has ever done in a Civ-Genre Minecraft community. All my best laid plans were turned to dust in an instant as the staff began work on 2.0... 2.0 For this iteration I had planned a nation, Freimark, for some time before the server's launch. This was a mistake. I had planned to be an island nation, preferably with volcanic isles. This was a mistake. The nation of Freimark became inactive so quickly it was almost ludicrous. It was so far from the center of the map, in such a poor position for farming and the like, and so much more. This, all combined with the fact that the whole iteration was very poorly handled by the administrative team, made Freimark a goner from the beginning. However, even after I was the only one playing in Freimark for months, I kept doing so. I build roads, houses, huts. And since I was so far, far away from the center of action everyone just assumed I was important and a major player. It was actually quite surprising, and I suppose that's how several nations that I can think of in 1.0 felt around about the time I joined. Ultimately, I didn't do much in this iteration, which was quite unfortunate. I don't remember much of it either. Made some cool lore though. Oh, and I made the biggest meme of an alliance ever which fell apart in seconds called Uvamark. 3.0 After 2.0 I had gone over to the server Sovereignty Ascending where I had an absolute blast playing in a nation with people who I was allied with in 2.0 towards the end. So, after that, I was quite pumped for 3.0. And I waited. And waited. And after what seemed like an eternity, I decided I would fill up the time by making a nation for 3.0. It was to be a grand model parliament--the Republic of Victoria. A 20s themed blast of a nation with mafiosos and freedom^tm. However, what I created very, very ''quickly got completely out of hand. People joined the nation by the dozens due to the accumulated latent hype for 3.0, but the server was still in development for quite some time after the nation's creation. We went through... four or five election cycles? Month-long election cycles mind. Along with which came multiple upset victories as ''new players kept joining. The theme changed, the politics became ridiculously complicated, and honestly everyone just began to despise eachother. So, come server launch, a nation that should have been big and vibrant and perhaps even a major power very quickly became a complete mess of a group that couldn't even get enough people on the same page to make a community farm. Perhaps it could have been rescued, but unfortunately it was not to be as within a couple months 3.0 just died. Completely the fault of the admins as well. And after that I pretty much just forgot about CivEx for a while.Category:Players